1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting element for multiple-sided, in particular three-sided lattice girders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Three-sided lattice girders are structural elements frequently used in light construction work. Their cross-section is in the form of an equilateral triangle, at the corners of which three frame members or chord members are located. For reinforcement diagonal members are either arranged alone or diagonal and cross members are arranged together between the chord members. In association with a relatively low weight, high longitudinal and transverse forces as well as high bending moments can be transmitted with three-sided lattice girders.
It is therefore known to use them in the form of welded constructions made of steel or aluminium in numerous fields of application, e.g. in crane construction, tent construction, antenna construction etc. It is also known thereby to direct the three chord members together at the ends of the girders to form a bearing or connection point. This may be achieved extremely easily in welded constructions.
It is also known that lattice girders made of fibre composite materials, in particular carbon fibre composites (CFRP), with the same rigidity and strength as aluminium have only about half the weight of aluminium structures. The individual members cannot be welded to one another when lattice girders made of CFRP are used.